


Already a big boy

by Valkrist (Anouk_Tyrell)



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Charlie growing up, Cyril is beautiful, M/M, Tenderness, Tommy and Alfie the lovely dads, first word, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anouk_Tyrell/pseuds/Valkrist
Summary: Tommy and Alfie raise Charlie together
Relationships: Charlie Shelby & Alfie Solomons, Charlie Shelby & Tommy Shelby, Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55
Collections: Sholomons Prompt Fest 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Sholomons_Prompt_Fest_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Sholomons_Prompt_Fest_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Hit me with something with Tommy and Alfie raising Charlie...or a kid in general, please. Angst or fluff, whatever you want!  
> Possible ideas (just going with Charlie for now)  
> -Charlie goes on a date for the first time  
> -First moments (walking, talking, first word etc)  
> -Fluff with Cyril  
> -Charlie getting lost/kidnapped  
> -Charlie blaming one of his father's for something (perhaps he blames Tommy for Grace's death and Alfie tries to help?)
> 
> Hello my friends!
> 
> Here I am again, trying to write more stuff about Tommy being a father and keeping my T/A ideas alive, haha. What can I say, this prompt is simply sweet and maybe I‘ll even add some other chapters in the future, who knows :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Doggy!“

Tommy looked at Cyril, then at Charlie, then at Cyril again - still not knowing whether to cry tears of happiness or be angry at this fat furball with stupid big brown eyes. There was something adorable about this sight, though, Charlie sitting next to Cyril and petting the dog. Tommy still couldn’t understand why Cyril accepted the touches - always was offended when Tommy did it that cack-handed - but well, he had got Charlie’s attention with this patience. Didn’t complain when Charlie’s small hand literally slapped him on the head. Would’ve been too good to be true, hearing Charlie say something like _dada_ , even if it might not have been clear whom exactly he meant?

“So this is what we get, interesting.“ Tommy chuckled, seeing how Charlie sat on the carpet, wearing this lovely shirt and loose trousers, navy blue, and kept petting Cyril - and how Alfie observed it all, too. Could’ve sworn that he saw some tears collecting in the corners of his eyes. Maybe would’ve said something like _look, Tom, he’s already a big boy_ if Tommy only asked him - but he wouldn’t do this. Didn’t need another person to let him know that he wasn’t the perfect father Charlie deserved. “Don’t tell me you’re jealous.“

Tommy tried to keep his deadpan expression, just observing Charlie’s actions, and maybe this was what told Alfie everything he needed to know. It was dumb to try it, fooling Alfie an impossible thing to achieve after all this years. It were always details that gave Tommy away, he knew it, even if he couldn’t determine what exactly it was. “You are!“ It was a warm laugh that escaped Alfie’s lips, one of these that came out of his heart. Tommy knew that he would tease him because of this feelings, repeating that Tommy had no reason to be jealous every day, during breakfast and when they were in bed at night.

“Oh, c’mere, love.“ Alfie pulled Tommy close as he approached him, hand moving up to stroke Tommy’s hair. No meeting till Monday and therefore no reason to keep it perfect, this tousled hairstyle being something Alfie had always appreciated even more than the features of the neat businessman Thomas Michael Shelby.

“Can you keep a secret?“ The words made Tommy chuckle. He didn’t know what Alfie was aiming at, but it was obvious that he didn’t ask him such things for no reason. Alfie never did things simply for the sake of doing them, always a beautiful plan behind his actions. “What is it?“ There was something about Alfie leaning closer, his breaths tickling Tommy’s ear as he whispered his thoughts. A calming thing, especially when combined with his other hand touching Tommy’s upper arm, gently caressing it. “Whatever he says, he loves you. I mean, look at the boy, why should he hate you? Only because he loves Cyril? No. Because you can be terribly dull? Eventually. Cause you are who you are? Charlie isn’t like other kids, you should know it even better than I do. And even if he wouldn’t love ya, you still have my love, isn’t this a wonderful present?“


	2. First walking

Tommy had always joked about himself having learned how to ride earlier than how to walk.

It didn’t even seem so unreal now when he remembered how it felt like, the horse bringing one away from danger faster than one’s own feet, something liberating about the speed. It was in his blood, Polly would’ve said, but he didn’t ask her, simply finding his own way.

Tommy took his time getting Charlie used to the horses, Alfie somehow involuntarily getting involved into the procedure. Tommy hadn’t even noticed it first, this way Alfie slowly started to lose his fear, but when he thought about it it was adorable, a revelation he hadn’t expected. Only some years ago Alfie hadn’t even dared talking about this topic, avoiding it or joking that he didn’t need this big, shitting animals to close to his house, and now he appeared there regularly, holding Charlie and smiling.

In this moments he boy’s cheeks were rosy from the cold but he smiled too, looking so terribly sweet wrapped in his warm coat, stretching out his small hand to pet _Dangerous_. Tommy would have to get him his own horse for sure when he was old enough and ready to ride on his own. They could find a lovely one, not too feisty, and come up with a lovely name for it, Charlie taking care of it the whole time.

Tommy loved to remember this thoughts later on, realizing how fast everything changed.

It had been a long way with tiny milestones to be happy about. What a shame that Tommy hadn’t even been there to see all of them happening, business not making his schedule easier, but maybe that was what Alfie was there for. Had always told him about everything, in this beautiful, vivid way of his, sometimes even having some photos and videos as a kind of evidence. Tommy printed some of them, lovely images of Charlie ending up in a photo album and Tommy’s wallet.

Tommy had been there when Charlie sat up himself, realizing how to use his muscles to stay upright without help. A smart boy, always wanting to do as much as possible on his own. Alfie loved to make jokes on that topic, always comparing Charlie to Tommy, and maybe he was somehow right about it. Yes, sometimes it was easier to do things on one’s own, nobody else there to blame for mistakes.

Alfie had been lucky enough to see Charlie pull up to a stand, starting to cruise later on - grip on the furniture tight as he made his way around the room, chairs and tables starting to get a new meaning all of a sudden. Tommy might’ve been angry if it weren’t for the cute photos and videos Alfie sent him this day, a video call making it feel complete. He always missed them when he was gone, but at least Tommy knew that they could take care of each other, sending lovely messages till they were in the same room again.

But what happened now … Tommy hadn’t seen it coming, had he? Hadn’t seen _Charlie_ coming, lifting off with one of his still small feet to approach Alfie and him, smile on his lips as if he wanted to show them how proud he was of himself. _Look what I did, like you, daddy!_

Tommy took a look at Alfie, not knowing what to say as he saw the others mouth slightly agape yet speechless. So this was what needed to happen to leave Alfie so astonished? Good to know, good to know, he would keep that in mind.

He moved closer to Charlie again, being there to hold him if he suddenly fell. Reaching out to him could never be wrong, making him feel secure and giving him the love he deserved. Maybe it didn’t make up for all unpleasant things, but now they were there together, Alfie wrapping an arm around Tommy and being there for Charlie, too.

One day the boy would discover the world on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Came up with another chapter, after all, slightly modern au, haha :)

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think about Tommy and Alfie raising Charlie together? <3 Lemme know!
> 
> Tumblr: @valkrist


End file.
